Be my saviour
by Dreamer101 ex oh ex
Summary: Sequel to 'Be my secret.' Valentine has gone missing causing Clary to fear what will come. Clary's nightmare had pulled in Jace causing the danger to follow him too. When Clary tries to pull away, Jace refuses to let her go, but what if its the only way to keep them both safe? And what will happen when the cops try to ship Clary off to a safe house? Will Jace be her saviour?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya guys! I couldn't help myself, I had to post chapter one today!**_

_**So this is the sequel to 'Be my secrets,' and it follows straight from where it ended with Be my secret but there's a flashback.**_

_**A massive thanks to **ilookOnTheBrightside **actually came up with the title! So thank you :)**_

_**One last thing, I looking for a beta if any takers :)**_

_**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Previously that night.**_

Valentine's pov.

I can't let this happen. This is not how it was supposed to be or turn out; and certainly can't be the end. I knew ever since Jocelyn left me that she was going to pay for the heartbreak she caused me. The heartbreak stayed with me for months after she left but that heartbreak later turned into hatred and revenge. I had thought up a very clean, smart plan for revenge that would show Jocelyn the pain she had caused me, and that was to go after her and our daughter, Clary; the one thing she truly loved in this world. I wished I had kept Jocelyn alive to make her witness what I had planned for Clary but I guess seeing her die in horror of what was to come was much of a pleasure as it would have been to see her watch her own daughter slowly get ripped to pieces, from the inside out.

Even though I was captured, my plan has yet to have an end; I will find Clary and I _will_ destroy her.

Staring vaguely around the dim room that I now sat hand cuffed to a table in, I began to unravel my master plan of escape. I knew the ins and outs to this whole situation and I knew Jonathan knew exactly what his part in this was too. With my free hand, I twisted around to my back pocket and searched through it until I found a bobby pin-like object. Being in the same situation before I knew how clumsy the search process was. Firstly they bring you into a room like the one I was in and interrogate you for answers to the questions they had no answers to. 'The police development is full of phoneys,' I laughed silently to myself.

Playing around with the bobby pin-like objects with the key hole of the hand cuffs, I suddenly heard alarms start that shrieked all through the building along with the thudding of heavy feet. Quickly with my hand work, I seemed to unpick the lock, releasing me from my binding to the table. Standing up, I smiled at the thought of my son succeeding with his side of my plan.

Grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair, I ripped it into strips before wrapping a few strips tightly around my fist. Lining myself up on the wall beside the door, I just waited for a guard to race in and take me to a sturdier and safer holding room. The door was flung open and a guard's frame was rushed inside but before he could tell himself that something was wrong, I bought my fist forward and connected it to the guards face with a crunching blow. Shutting the door securely behind me, I hit the guard again and again until the blood gushed from his wounds. Smiling, I seized his gun and his security card, and starting stripping my clothes away and replacing them with his.

Hiding the unconscious guards' body in a solid cupboard with my clothes, I made my way out of the room, keeping my head low. I hurried along with the other guards as they rushed along to see what the problem was that caused the alarm. The hallways were long and narrow but this wasn't going to affect my plan, there was only a matter of steps until I would come in contact with an exit.

"Excuse me, but you need to come along with me," a strong, uneasy but familiar voice said behind me.

Freezing for a moment, I slowly turned around. "Jonathan?" I asked, a smile forming across my lips. Glaring at him, I noted much like myself, he was also dressed in a guards outfit.

"Yes, it's me. Now come along father, the guards has already figured out someone has broken in," Jonathan said urging me on towards an exit he had found.

Smiling at the strength and courage of my son, I followed him on but not before we heard a thudding of boots and a shout. "You there, stop! Or we'll have to use defence."

Turning around but not before I saw a cunning smile play against Jonathan's lips, we were soon faced with several guards. "Is that so?" I called out to them, urging myself closer to the exit that stood only a few feet from us.

"Son, drop it," I heard a voice call out but this time they weren't talking to me, they were speaking to Jonathan who now held a round object in his hand, a gas bomb.

Smiling, a plan soon formed in my mind. It was risky but it just might work. "Now Jonathan," I whispered.

For a moment he seemed to question what I meant but soon he knew exactly what to do. Pulling the pin on the round object, he waited a few moments before throwing it. Gas filled up the small space in moments as I raised my gun and starting shooting blankly into the foggy area as I moved fast towards the exit. Hearing numerous thuds, I smiled before running out the exit with Jonathan by my side. "Good work son," I said proudly as we sprinted to the van that waited closely for us, with the engine running.

I noted how Jonathan was clutching his stab wound he had suffered from Clary a few weeks. Shaking it back, I knew I would make her pay for that as well as everything else she will soon pay for.

* * *

**Later that night.**

_Clary's pov._

Breathing in cold breathes, I thought back to earlier that night when all my problems were gone and my future was looking so much brighter. I thought that the nightmare had ended when Valentine was taken away but I guess I was wrong. 'Would this ever end,' I thought to myself. Straight after the men that had come to deliver the horrid news, Maryse kept repeating that 'this all will end soon and nothing, I repeat nothing will come towards you that will cause you the slightest bit of harm.' I just nodded, as I stepped from within hers and Jaces touch and made my way up the curvy stairs and into the bedroom that I was now allowed to call my own.

Glaring at the time, I bought my fisted hands up to my eyes and squeezed them closed tightly; 12:46am, I should get so sleep but my sleep was ripped from within me by the constant knowing and thoughts of what could come.

_Knock, knock… Knock. _I listened for a moment as the person on the other side of my door played a tune with their fist and the hard surface of the door. "Come in," I breathed, quickly wiping any traces of tears from my eyes. A smile soon seemed to appear as I saw gold through the light of the full moon. "What are you doing up?" I asked as I watched Jace move slowly over to where I lay in his bed clothes which I note is only a pair of pj pants.

"Coming to see how you are. You haven't been out since you first came up here," he said softly as he sat on the edge of my bed, before grabbing my hands and playing with my fingers with his.

"I needed time to think. It's a lot to take in, ya know?" I said, as I watched him in the moon light. When only silence was his response, I carried on talking. "Do you know what the funny thing was? I knew deep down that it wasn't the end to my nightmare. He won't stop until he has me, Jace. He wants my existence gone from the face of this earth."

"Well he's not going to have you, is he? I won't let anything happen to you," Jace said, anger growing in his voice.

"Some things you cannot beat, Jace," I said calmly.

He seemed to look up and lock his eyes with mine as he questioned himself for the right answer. Staring into his golden eyes, I questioned myself at the emotions that played around in his eyes. Sadness, anger and love seemed to be displayed but there was something more that I could not see. "I won't let him near you. No one will have a chance to get near you again to hurt you because I'll always be by your side and protect you from whatever comes your way," he said finally.

"Jace, what if I want the same for you? To protect you from what can hurt you…and the only thing I feel that can hurt you is me," I coughed out. I knew it was true; Jace was only going to get hurt if he continues to stick by my side.

"The only thing you can do to hurt me is leave me," Jace said firmly, a flash of confusion and anger shone in his eyes.

"But the things that haunt me can hurt you Jace, and it'll be my fault from letting you stick around if you get hurt," I said softly, pulling my blankets over my chest, suddenly feeling the cold.

Standing up, he lifted up my blankets and jumped in, pulling me flat against him. Pushing back the hair that had fallen across my forehead, he looked calmly into my eyes. "This thing isn't only haunting you Clary, but it's haunting me too. He killed my father, and that is something I have live with every day and what pains me the most is that I know he's running freely out there as my father lies in a hole in the ground."

Searching his eyes, I said unevenly, "you'll get hurt."

"We all get hurt someday Clary, and I'd rather get hurt physically by Valentine than to lose you because losing you would hurt me physically and mentally," he said softly.

"Physically?" I joked around unevenly.

Jace then made a face. "Gosh, Clary I didn't mean it like _that_," he pointed out. "What I meant was that my body would ache for you and so would my mind. You're a part of me now."

My heart seemed to fly as his words shrunk into me. A smile played on my lips as I played around with his words and tried to lift the mood, "that still sounds dirty."

Rolling his eyes, a smirk soon appeared against his lips. "Whatever, think what you like," he chuckled.

"Oh I will," I gleamed, as I poked him in his side.

A chuckling exited his lips. "I have a feeling you're the dirty one here," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said, poking my tongue out slightly. "You're the one that probably has all these dirty thoughts running through your mind."

"Of course I do, I'm a boy," he laughed.

Pushing away from him, I made a face. "Then I should move away before you start thinking something dirty about me. We can't have that can we?" I laughed slightly.

Grabbing onto my hips, he pulled me back to him. "Do you wish my thoughts would be about someone else?" He teased.

I paused for a moment, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. "Of course I don't," I confirmed.

Lifting my chin up slightly by his thumb, he placed a tender kiss on the tip of my nose before staring into my eyes and saying, "good, because you're the only one that satisfies my dirty thoughts."

"Urgh," I said with some humour in my voice as I tried to pull myself away. "Dirty boy."

"You love me," he smiled, pulling me back once again.

"The bad thing is I do. I really do," I whispered, a smile finding its way onto my lips once again.

"And how is it a bad thing, Miss Fray?" Jace teased, a smirk appearing.

"Because I have to put up with your dirtiness," I said poking my tongue at him once again. Smiling, I shifted myself around so my back was to his chest and moved myself closer to him as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Closing my eyes, I was quite content to falling asleep in Jace's arms, feeling his chest rise against my back and his bare skin skim against my bare shoulder blades. It was strange to feel so content and safe in someone's arms like I did in Jace's. He makes me feel like there's nothing in the world that could hurt or come between us. He made me feel like all my fears in the world had vanished and was replaced with comfort and warmth. Snuggling into him, I slowly let sleep take me in.

"Clary?" I heard him whisper.

"Yeah," I mumbled, sleep slowly falling against me.

"Let me be your saviour," he said softly.

"You won't take a 'no' for an answer, will you?" I snickered.

I felt him chuckle behind me. "Nope," he said, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder blade.

Yawning, I mumbled, "my saviour."

Cuddling into my back, the last thing I heard leave his mouth before drifting off to a peaceful sleep were two enchanting words, "my girl."

* * *

**I actually loved writing this, I love Clace 3**

**Did you guys like this being the think chapter to the sequel? Review and tell me :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya :) So this chapter is real chatty, but I needed it out of the way so I hope it's still alright :)**

**The first chapter got so many reviews! I was so surprised, but thank you to all that did and I'll reply to you as soon as I can!**

**Oh, I have another TMI fanfiction! It's called Turning point, check it out please :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Light shone from every angle as it danced off the crystal bowl that sat on my drawers. Stretching, I smiled as a pair of strong arms tightened their grip on my waist. Glancing down, I was faced with a head of golden locked that slept silently on my chest; Jace.

"Don't move," Jace mumbled, snuggling his face into my hair, "So comfy."

"And what makes you think I am?" I stated, giving a little giggle.

Lifting his head lazily, he questioned me, lifting an eyebrow as he did. "Aren't you comfy?"

A smile made its way onto my face as I noted how gorgeous Jace looked when he had just woken up. "No, I'm perfectly fine," I giggled once again.

"Then I see no problem," he yawned, snuggling his face back into my hair once again. Smiling I played with his locks as I listened to his soft breathing.

"You do realise if Maryse came in here and saw you in my bed, she won't be happy. You know the rules," I whispered, laughing slightly at the groan that rumbled through Jaces' bare chest.

"She only made that stupid rule because she doesn't want us to do the 'deed,'" he mumbled, lifting his head from my neck with smirk plastered across his lips. "If she comes in, I'll just lift the blankets and show her that I still have pants on."

"Doesn't mean they haven't been taken off and been put back on during the night," I said, blushing slightly.

His smirk grew. "Should we do that now?" he questioned sarcastically, reaching down into the blankets and reached for his pj pants.

"No," I quickly said, blushing more deeply at my outburst. I started mumbling, "I-I'm not ready for…that."

Resting on his elbow, he reached his other hand up and rested it against my cheek. "I know, and I'd never rush you. To be honest, I'm not even ready for it," he admitted.

"You haven't-"

"Nope, never," he butted in. "I've never found anyone I've wanted to give it away to."

"Never found anyone?" I questioned. Even though I wasn't ready, it's still nice to know the guy you love wants you…

"Until you," he corrected with a smile. "But like I said, I'm not rushing you."

I smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling down at me, he laid down fully, pulling me into his side- _Knock, knock; knock. "_Jace, you're in shit with mom! You know what she said," Izzy laughed from the other side of the door.

"Urgh, I'm up!" Jace growled jumping up but not before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "See you soon, beautiful," he winked at me as he walked out the door to a smirking Izzy.

"Troouble!" Izzy stretched out, laughing at Jace as he flipped her off.

Laughing still, Izzy trotted over to me and sat down beside me. "So how was it?" She asked, grinning as she examining her nails.

"Do you take pleasure in talking about your brother's sex life?" I asked sitting up, feeling my shoulder brush against hers.

Laughing, she shook her head. "Differently not, but you're my friend and I'm interested in your sex life," she said, confidently.

"Well too bad, because I'm yet to do the deed," I said, using the word that Jace had used earlier on.

"Shit, really?" she questioned me. "You haven't done it?"

Before I could answer, a soft voice spoke up. "Done what?" Glancing at the doorway, there stood the youngest Lightwood, Max. Max was small for his age, he was supposedly nine but his frame said younger. Like Jace, he loved his books and it wasn't often we saw him without a book in his hands.

"What did I say about eavesdropping, Max?" Izzy asked.

"Not to," he said, lowering his head.

"That's right. Now what do you want?" Izzy asked, softly.

"Mom told me to tell you breakfast's is ready," he stated, glaring up from behind his glasses.

"What," Izzy asked, a slight pinch of anger sounding in her voice. "I said I was going to make breakfast!"

A small smile played against Max's lips. "Jace said he didn't want any of your crap for breakfast so mom pulled the cereal out," he gleamed.

"Max!" Izzy protested, "Did you just say a naughty word?"

"No…" he said, warily.

"Max… I'm telling Mom!" Izzy teased him.

"Jace said it!" He yelled before running off.

Laughing, Izzy glanced at me. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Once downstairs, my ears were filled with laughter and chatter, causing my chest to flutter with warmth. I can't remember the last time I had walked into such warmth and comfort. Walking into the kitchen, I smiled at the scene in front of me. Izzy was arguing with Jace over what seemed to be her cooking yet again, Max seemed to agree with everything Jace threw back at Izzy and while all of this was happening, Maryse just sat back laughing at her children.

Walking over, I placed myself directly in front of Jace at the table and sat down, reaching for some toast. Smiling over at him as he winked at me, I noticed how Max's eyes were glued upon Jace, admiring his older brother.

"My cooking is not bad!" Izzy seemed to carry on with her outburst. "You just don't know what great food is!"  
"It's seems to me that you don't either," Jace smirked at her, taking a bite of his toast.

"You're impossible!" Izzy growled, before turning to Max. "My cooking isn't bad, is it?"

I watched a grin like smirk appeared against Max's lips as I had seen so many times appear on Jace's. "Your cooking tastes like crap!" he grinned.

"Max!" Both Izzy and Maryse yelled, disapproving of his chosen words while Jace burst out laughing.

"Even he knows it!" Jace said through his laughter. "Nice, Max."

Glaring at Jace with bright eyes, Max covered his mouth with his hands to hide his giggle. "Max your room, now!" Maryse said firmly.

"Oh come on Mom," Jace said, defending Max. "He was only trying to be funny."

"No, Jace. I won't accept that language in my house!" she stated, walking around to Max to usher him out of the room.

"But, mommy," Max said looking up to her with his big blue eyes. "This is so uncalled for. You let the other's say bad words, it's not fair."

"Gosh, you get more like Jace every day. Now move along," Maryse grumbled as she took Max's hand and led him out of the room.

Once they were out of hearing range, Jace burst out with laughter. "You shouldn't laugh, Jace," Izzy commented, spreading jam on her toast. "He's getting into trouble trying to act like you."

"Hey," Jace said in defence mode with a smirk appearing. "It's not my fault he'd rather look up to me than you."

"Whatever, you basket," Izzy yelled.

"Did you just call me a basket?" Jace laughed.

"Yes I did, it's more appropriate than using the word 'bastard," Izzy huffed rolling her eyes before walking straight out of the room without waiting for Jace's response.

Glancing at Jace, I noticed how he stared at me with a small, innocent smile. "You're a tease, you know that right?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he smirked, before finishing off his toast. "So what are we doing today my oh so beautiful one."

Chuckling, I shook my head slightly at him. "Well… I was hoping to talk to Maryse about something…" I mumbled slightly.

"What about?" He questioned.

"I want to go back to school," I said softly, knowing that Jace would explode at the idea.

"Are you kidding me?" Jace asked, raising his voice slightly. 'I was right,' I thought to myself.' "Are you seriously trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm being serious. I want to go back to school, I want everything back to normal," I tried explained.

"Valentine is still out there, Clary," Jace said angrily.

"You say that like I don't realise that," I yelled standing up from the table, getting impatient. "I have to live with knowing that every day and I'm sick of it."

"He's out to kill you!" he yelled back, standing up as well.

"That doesn't mean-"I was suddenly cut off by Maryse rushing into the room, hands on hips. "What's going on here?" She asked glaring between us.

"Clary wants to go back to school!" Jace yelled, obviously furious at the idea.

Maryse seemed to think for a moment before glancing at Jace. "You out. I want to talk to Clary in private," she ordered.

"No, I have the right to be here as much as you do," he fired back.

"Jace please, stop with the attitude and get out," Maryse said raising a hand to her forehead. "Oh and we'll talk about last night's sleeping arrangements later."

Rolling his eyes, he started walking out but not without a final word. "This is a stupid idea Clary and you know it."

* * *

**Alec Pov**

I glanced around the dimly lit corridor that led to several rooms and heard only the sound of murmurs from below. Walking fast, I headed towards what I hoped was an empty library. Opening the door to the library, I took a deep breathe, thankful there was no one here. I needed the privacy. For the past few days I have been getting messages from the same person who's yet to tell me what they want from me. I thought about sharing this problem with Jace but for weeks now his only focus is Clary and I don't really mind that because she's a sweet girl. After I while, I was thankful I didn't tell him because after the last few texts I had been receiving I knew keeping Jace out of it was for the best.

I knew keeping secrets from my family was dangerous and secretive but something's they wouldn't understand. This secret isn't just the ordinary secret, it was huger than that. So huge, I was yet to discover the consequences of it.

_Beep. _I glanced down at my phone that I clutched tightly onto. Holding my breath, I took a look at the message I received.

**I know your secret, stop denying it already. **

I started fiercely texting back a reply. I knew he had figured out my secret, and I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that he did.

**And why do my secrets concern you? ~A**

Moments later, my phone beeped. **Because I for one, share the same secret ;)**

**How do you know the secret you know about me is true? ~A**

_Beep. _**Take's one to know one.**

'Urgh,' I said out loud. **What do you want ~A **

**To talk. Takis in ten?**

**Fine, see you there ~ A**

_Beep._ **;)**

* * *

**Clary's pov**

I watched Maryse silently pull the chair out that was beside mine, and sat down indicating for me to do the same. Nodding, I slowly lowered myself onto the chair. I don't know what it was but whenever I was around Maryse, I felt nervous…the exact nerves I use to feel with mom when I was trying to not disappoint her. There was something about Maryse that makes you feel fearless and stronger whenever you're at your weakest. Being around her made me miss my mom.

"So school huh?" she asked me with a small smile as she wiped some crumbs off the table into her hands before brushing them onto an empty plate.

"Yes, I know it's a bad idea and all because Valentine is still out there but I can't keep living like this…living with this fear," I explained, frowning at the thought of living my life by fear.

Nodding, she took my hand in hers. "Sweetie, going back to school would mean so much more stress on top of what stress you already have. The kids will know about Valentine," she said softly.

Glancing up to the ceiling, I nodded. "I know, but I can't let that stop me from going back," I said.

"Why is it so important to go back to school?" she asked, a frown appearing slightly.

Considering her question for a moment, I locked my eyes with hers. "Because I just want to be normal and not have this fear hang over me any longer. I want to go out to parties, get grounded for sneaking out to them…I want to actually be able to go out on a date with my boyfriend," I explained, blushing slightly at the last part, "I just want to be a normal teenager for once."

Smiling, she squeezed my hand. "This so called 'fear' will soon vanish and you'll have the normal life you deserve," she promised me before adding, "I don't like it any more than Jace does, but unlike him I can reason with idea."

"So I can go?" I asked hopeful.

"On one condition…" she started.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jace goes with you."

* * *

**How was it? Review and tell me pretty please :)**

**They're going to school! How exciting :). Since I'm not from America, I need help with how school life is like there. Does anyone want to help me out? :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys! I know I said I couldn't update for about a month because of exams and such, but I'm sick so I have a lot of free time on my hands!**

**So I have some shout outs. First of all thank you all for reading and reviewing you have no idea how much I appreciate it :) To my beta **_ClarissaxJace,_ **thank you so much for helping me out, I really appreciate it especially the fast updating :). One last shout out is to my bestest pen pal/friend: **_lizerb._ **You guys should really check out her stories, they are amazing! She has such a wonderful imagination :)**

**So anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

The night-air prickled my skin as it threw its nightly gust at me while I strode through the hollow streets towards a small diner on the corner, Takis. Glancing up towards the sky, millions of tiny stars shone down onto me, lightening my path as I walked slowly ,but surely towards my destination. Ever since I had been receiving text messages from _him_, my heart throbbed with excitement and worriedness. What if he only wanted to meet to blackmail me into doing some horrid job for him, or worse…out me?

I reached the dimly lit diner in no time, with even a minute to spare before _he _arrives. Pushing open the door, I slid slowly into the diner with soundless footsteps as I trotted slowly over to the far away table to wait nervously, twirling my fingers around.

"I must say, this light does nothing for your blue eyes!" A voice said, "they look better in natural light, where the sun can bounce off them and make them sparkle…like glitter!"

Sighing, I looked up to lock my eyes with eyes that had glitter surrounding them. "What do you want Magnus?" I asked, watching his tall, slim figure sit in the seat opposite me. "It's late, this better be important."

"It is important, my dear friend," he smiled brightly, before glaring around, "this place could have something done about the dimness of the place…it's rather off-putting don't you think?"

"Magnus…" I warned.

"Ok, I asked you to come here to talk." He smiled sweetly, causing his light brown eyes to sparkle.

"About?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a pause in the air before Magnus's voice cut through it. "How are you?"

Blushing, I found myself rolling my eyes as Jace had done so many times before. I looked at him closely. "I'm sure that's not the reason you wanted to see me," I said.

"Sure it is…at least part of it," he said calmly. "Why is it that you're so afraid of your family finding out?"

Shaking my head, I responded unevenly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Because being one myself, I can easily pick out a guy who isn't straight from far away," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Sighing, I asked, "What do you want?"

"To talk, like I said," Magnus said, as he leaned forward, "you fascinate me."

My breath caught. "Is that so?" I finally asked, blush boiling up in my cheeks.

He nodded his head, a smile playing with his thin lips. "Very much so," he gleamed, before leaning in and letting his sweet scent linger in between us. "Now, tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to know," I said unevenly, sitting back as I played lamely with a napkin that lay on the table between us.

"I'm sure that is not true. You're mysterious to any eye, my dear friend, and I expect to learn the mysteriousness that your presence holds," Magnussaid**.**

I stared at him for a moment and questioned the calming expression he held my glaze with. He was being honest, and charming. His words made my cheeks want to erupt with flames of nervousness and delightfulness. "What if when you find out my mystery you find it utterly boring?" I asked nervously, looking up through my black locks.

A soft chuckle like sound echoed from his lips. "I'm sure whatever it is, I won't find it a drag," he guaranteed, as he reached over and placed a tender hand over my own, which still that held the napkin. "Now tell me why your sexuality is so hard to confront?"

I pulled my hand quickly from under his, and folded it with my other under the table awkwardly. "I-I don't know, okay?" I stumbled out. "It's hard you know?"

"Darling," Magnus slowly said, pulling his outstretched hand back to his side, "everything is hard, but what's life without an obstacle to overcome, like a merry-go round? Alex, it's going to be hard but you can't hide who you are, especially when your mask is slipping through the cracks." A moment of silence passed through us, letting only the quietness of the diner linger as it echoed in the near distance. "Is it because of Jace that you don't want it to come out?" Magnus's voice sliced through the thick silence.

Glaring up at him, I was shocked with his sudden outburst but eventually found my words. "Why would you assume that?" I asked, confused at his abrupt statement.

Glaring at me with his cat-like eyes, he asked me swiftly, "Because of how you protected him all those weeks ago when he was in danger."

"Yes, Magnus 'in danger'," I restated, before adding, "Where are you getting with this?"

"Do you like him?" he suddenly blurted out, blushing slightly afterwards.

"Of course not, how crazy are you? He's my brother!" I clarified, crossing my arms across my chest.

A weight seemed to shift off his shoulders; he relaxed and a smile widened on his lips. "Oh, I was only making sure," he said modestly.

"I'm sure you were," I stated quietly as I looked around the near empty diner and watched the dim lights bounce from one shiny table-top to the other.

"I'd like to know you more," Magnus whispered, as he lent in a little too close.

I inhaled a shaky breath, and I muttered, "There isn't much to know."

Leaning back against his chair, a smooth laugh flowed through his lips. "You're being too modest," he stated, locking his cat-like eyes with mine once again. "Tell me anything. I want to know."

Blushing at his sudden need to know more about me, I shrugged. "There's not much to know. My names Alec, I'm seventeen and I'm home-schooled. Not very interesting Magnus, my life is dull," I muttered.

Shaking his head, he laughed once again. "You're too modest for your own good. Come on, show me some of that spark I saw all those weeks ago when you shot Valentine," Magnus said.

"Spark?" I questioned, shaking my head. "You say that as if it is a good thing."

"That is because it is a good thing. He was about to kill Jace," Magnus reminded me.

I shook my head. "That's the reason I shot him, because Jace was in danger," I began, "I don't know what I would have done if I was too weak to shot him, but I did and it was only because I was scared that I would lose Jace."

"You are so much more than you think," Magnus said shaking his head with a glowing smile on his lips. "That's one of the reasons why I like you so much."

I felt heat rush upon my cheeks as I stared straight into his eyes. "Is that the main reason you wanted to see me, to ask me about myself?" I asked, before adding with a chuckle, "Gosh Magnus, I thought it was about you wanting to out me."

"No I would never 'out' you, Alec," Magnus said, "and I do want to know why you being gay is such a big problem but right at this moment I'm just happy with getting to know you a little better. Is that alright?"

A small smile stretched onto my lips, as I nodded and answered with a simple "Yes."

* * *

**Clary's POV**

After talking with Maryse, we both agreed to let me talk to Jace about our agreement. However, I was warned that Jace won't be that content with the idea of going to school, especially since he's never been to one since he was a small boy.

"Hell no, Clary," Jace stated bluntly, pacing back and forth and I sat content on his neatly made bed. "I'm not going to bloody school and neither are you!"

"Jace I'm going, you can't change my mind," I told him softly, "Now if you won't go with me I'll just go by myself."

"No you won't," Jace growled.

Shaking my head, I let my red locks fall upon my chest. "You're so protective sometimes," I muttered.

He stopped sudden in the middle of his pacing and glared at me, "I'm too protective? Fine, I'll just stop protecting you and see where you'll end up," he yelled.

I folded my arms tightly against my chest, and frowned at his outburst, unhappy with knowing he doesn't believe I could look after myself. "I'm not a baby. I can look after myself," I said strongly.

"Of-" he began but I cut him off but standing up and pointing a finger at him disapprovingly.

"No, don't you dare speak. I can't believe you can't understand why I need to do this! Why can't you understand this is what I want, what I need," I burst.

"Clary-" he started, reaching out for me but I brushed passed him.

"No, don't," I said, reaching for the door. "I'm sick of arguing over this because no matter what you say or do, I'm going back to school; and that's final!" With that I opened the door swiftly and slammed it as I walked out, not caring if I disturbed anyone as I did.

I heard the door open and feet scurrying after me as I stormed down the hallway to my bedroom. "Clary wait," I heard Jace say behind me, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Turning around I placed my hands firmly on my hips. "You acted like a prick just then," I growled, "it's like you don't think I can protect myself."

Groaning, he stepped forward and took my hands off my hips, entangling his fingers with mine. "Okay, I admit I might have gone too overboard back there with the protectiveness," he muttered, staring down at our entangled hands.

"Just a bit? It makes me question what you'll be like when you're jealous," I questioned, staring up into his golden eyes.

Frowning, he locked his eyes with mine. "Jace Wayland does not, let me repeat, does not, get jealous," Jace said firmly. "Ever."

A small giggle escaped from my lips. "We'll see about that," I teased.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled me closer and rested his hands on my small waist. "No one goes near Jace Wayland's girl," Jace smirked.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave him a small smirk back. "Then you better attend school with me so no one gets the wrong image. You know, whether I'm single or not," I teased.

I heard a groan escape his mouth but the smirk still seemed to stay in it's usually place. "I guess I'll have to go, won't I?" Jace said, lifting an eyebrow.

I smiled widely. "You'll actually go?" I probed.

Nodding unsurely, he confirmed, "Yes, I'll go." Smiling, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and planting a soft but tender kiss on his lips. Snaking one of his arms tightly around my waist, he let his other hand wonder through my red locks as he deepened the kiss and enjoying the moment as much as he could. Twirling my fingers through his golden locks, I tightened my hold on his neck, bringing him closer to me.

"Before I spew my diner up, I'd just like to tell Jace something. You're. so. whipped," I heard Izzy laugh from behind us, interrupting our moment. Turning my head slightly to the side, I saw her standing there in her tank-top and pyjama shorts as she bit back another laugh. "Gosh girl, you have him twisted around your little fingers!" Izzy giggled, "You got to teach me how you've done it. Wait, no I don't really want to know or I'll gag."

I felt my cheeks redden as I felt laughter rattled through Jace's chest. "Right, I think it's time to leave," Jace said cheekily, as he bent down and placed a tender kiss on my forehead before walking off towards his room.

As he passed Izzy, she turned to him. "Wait, you're not going to say something sarcastic back to me since I said you were whipped?" she asked him.

A chuckle left his lips as he turned back and locked eyes with mine. "I don't mind being whipped by such a beautiful girl, especially when that beautiful girl is mine," he charmed, causing my cheeks to grow even redder.

"Even though that was rather charming and all, you're still no fun," Izzy huffed, before waving him off and turning to me. "So school huh?"

I watched Jace's muscular frame walk into his room, blushing at his previous words, before nodding. "Yeah, I am. Hopefully soon," I said quietly.

Walking passed me; she invited herself into my room. Following her, I sat down on the end of my bed watching her examine my stuff. "I've never been to a real school, you know. Mom and dad always thought home schooling was for the best, so we didn't get muddles up in all that teenage crap," she said, picking up a photo of my mom and I, staring closely at it. "Uh, you and your mom looked so alike!"

"Yeah," I muttered watching her as she dropped the photo down and turning sharply to me.

"Clary, I need you to do something for me," she said, softly.

"Sure, anything," I said, nodding. "What is it?"

Walking over, she sat down beside me, her eyes pleading with mine. "I want you to help me convince my mom and dad that they should let me attend your school with you and Jace," she breathed out.

Frowning, I questioned her. "Why won't they anyway?"

Flopping down on my bed, she stared up to the ceiling. "Because they think if I go I'm more likely to fall into some boys trap," she laughed, "it's like they think I'm so easy to get."

"They just worried that boys will use you," I stated, lying down beside her.

"I guess, but I want to experience what a real school is like, will you help me?" she asked me.

Shrugging, I turned my head to the side and smiled at her, "It would be nice to have a friend at school for once."

Raising herself onto her elbow, her eyes questioned down at me. "You have no friends?"

Playing with my fingers, I shrugged. "I haven't been here for no longer than a year, so I couldn't really make many friends, and well the friend I did make ended up back stabbing me in the back," I commented.

"How?" she asked lying back down.

Groaning, I recalled the humiliating event that caused me to be the laughter of my grade. "He sided with the 'it' girls of the school one day after they promised him something, I don't know what exactly ,but I can guess what it probably would have been. Anyway, he decided to rip my heart out by screaming out what had happened to my mom, blaming it on me… then he threw a trashcan over my head and kicked me to the ground," I said, before adding, "I couldn't defend myself. Valentine had just started abusing me and I felt like I had no one, and it made it even worse that day when no one came and helped me, just laughed at me."

Moving onto her side, she hugged me. "What his name?" she asked.

"Simon," I whispered, as a tear slowly rolled from the corner of my eye.

"Well, let's see how Simon likes it when he gets thrown around by us," she gleamed, hugging me tightly. "Or we could just tell Jace what happened and watch Jace have a go at him, that'll be pretty funny to see as well."

Laughing, I shook my head. "Its' fine, I'm over it. My mom always used to tell me never to dwell on the past and to forget about things that aren't worth remembering and he's one of those things," I said.

"Your mom was wise," Izzy whispered.

"Yeah she was," I whispered.

A pause lingered around us before Izzy broke it with her sweet voice. "You know it not like that anymore, that you have no one right? Because everyone here cares about you so much and you're not defenceless anymore. You're so strong, Clary and you have the strongest heart and mind, I'm just so glad we met because I couldn't find a better friend than you."

Hugging her tight, I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. We ended up staying like that for a while, talking, laughing, gossiping; everything that a normal pair of best friends would do. After she had left to go to sleep, I lay awake smiling at what I liked to call my new beginning.

* * *

**How did you enjoy it? I loved it! Malec was so cute and of course Clace is as well! **

**This chapter was really interesting to write because I didn't know how to write Alec at first but I think I ended up writing him quite well!**

**If you guys ever need to ask me anything or just talk, PM me or talk to me on my tumblr page **

**Review and tell me what you guys thought :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) Are you all excited? I finally updated :)**

**I'm sorry I've been so terrible at updating this story. I've had writers block for it, but now I'm back and know exactly what is about to come next ;)**

**WARNING: This hasn't been beta-ed and has only been edited by me. I'm not the worst editor, but I do still miss stuff, so I'm sorry and if you spot anything or have any advice to help strengthen my editing PM me or review :)**

**Anyway, I love this chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

The sun shone brightly through the open window as the cold breeze blew in moving my curtains in soft, life-like movements. I lifted myself off the bed, and glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet; 6:45. A smile spread across my lips as I pushed the blankets off my small body, and touched the wooden floor with my bare feet. The cold sensation sparked against the bottom on my feet as I walked through my plain room and into the hallway. Once in the hallway, I heard music echo in sound waves escaping Izzy's room; she was awake.

I smiled brightly as I made for Jace's door and opened it widely to find a sleeping Jace. He lay on his back, spread out over his double bed. The blankets with lowered to his waist so his bare stomach and chest were visible to my eyes. Quietly tiptoeing over to the edge of his bed, I crawled onto it so I could hover over his sleeping form. I lent down towards his beautiful sleeping face, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Wake up Jace. School time," I said softly, but loud enough that it would wake him. I felt him move, but nothing. "Jacee," I said once again, "Wake up!" It had almost taken two weeks for Maryse to get Jace and Izzy enrolled into school with me, but she got there in the end and now it was the day that I had longed for for so long now…the first step to getting back a normal life.

"Mmm, no. Sleep time," he mumbled as he raised his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me down flat on top of him, before shifting me to the side of him as he wrapped me in his arms. From there, I couldn't help myself, but snuggle my face into his bare chest and breathe in his golden-like scent.

"You know I'm strong enough to hold you down all day so we don't have to go," Jace muttered into my hair half asleep.

"And you know my knee is in the perfect position to do some damage if I wanted to," I raised my head and smiled cheekily down at him. I moved my leg that was in-between both of his legs towards his private area, causing him to jump slightly back, his eyes alight.

"You wouldn't," Jace tested, staring wide eyed down at me as he rested on his elbow.

Raising myself up so I could inch myself close enough and move my face close enough so our noses nearly touched. "Try me," I warned with a smirk growing on my face.

By now, Jace seemed fully awake with a mischievous look appearing on his face. "Oh yes please," he smirked back at me before letting his lips crash with mine. Shock seemed to settle on my body before my mind shook it off and responded to his lips. Our kiss became to deepen as his tongue asked for entry which I gave with a heartbeat as our bodies started to fold together. His hands had gone up to cup my face, as his mouth became more urgent against mine. He started to lower me slowly back against his mattress, never letting his lips leave mine just once. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they travelled slowly across his flat, washboard stomach and up his chest to his solid, strong shoulders before twisting their way around his neck and entangling my fingers in his golden locks. A soft growl escaped his lips as his hands travelled down my shoulders and down my torso to my hips leaving a trail of sparks from where his fingertips touched my bare skin.

Knowing we had to stop because the first day of school was here and we needed to get ready, my mind was telling me to stop, but my body pleaded with me to continue. He started placing kisses along my jaw and down my neck, giving me tingles throughout my body as his hands wondered around the hem of my shirt. Knowing what was going through his mind, I arched my back up giving him enough room to remove my tank top. Raising my arms, I watched him raise himself so he could remove my top with ease before staring wide eyed at me. He'd already seen me in a bra once before when I was getting changed, but this time seemed different. He lowered himself softly on top of me before whispering softly in my ear. "You're beautiful." Blushing, I let my lips crash against his once again, as our hands searched each other's bodies-

"Jace, it's time to wake up," Maryse's voice echoed from the door as her knock slightly sounded against the wooden door.

Raising himself slightly off of me, he stared down at me and raised a finger to his mouth indicating to me to not make a sound. "Okay mom," Jace answered back, his voice sounding out of breath.

"Good," she said through the door as her footsteps faded away into the distances.

I let a soft giggle exit my lips, as I stared up to a flushed Jace. "That was close," I whispered raising my hand to play with a lock that hung loosely on his forehead.

"I still would do it again," he said, flashing me a pearl white smile before placing a tender kiss on my forehead and jumping out of bed. "Actually now that you're making me go to school, I expect more morning wake ups just like this one," he said with a smirk as he trotted over to his pair of draws.

I watched as he moved with grace, and how his muscles in his back moved with each step. Blush seemed to rise upon my cheeks as my eyes wondered over his near naked form, only if it wasn't for his underwear… "What, me topless in your bed?" I asked breathless.

He turned back to me with a small grin on his face. "That and waking up to you beside me would be great," he said, before turning back around and digging through his draws for some clothes.

Placing my feet onto the wooden floor, I padded across it and wrapped my arms around his bare torso, kissing his shoulder blade. "Thank you," I whispered.

Jace straightened himself up and turned around in my arms, cupping my cheeks in his hands. "For what?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"For being here for me, for going to school for me and for being mine," I whispered up into his golden eyes.

He shook his head, and pushed my red locks off of my shoulders with one of his hands. "You don't need to thank me for any of that stuff. I wouldn't be doing any of it if I didn't care about you or love you," he assured me with a smile.

I glanced away from his glaze feeling heat rush into my cheeks. "What is it?" he asked, raising my chin with a finger so my eyes were locked with his once again.

"I-I'm still not used to hearing it…" I whispered, feeling my blush increase. "That you love me. It feels like a dream has fallen on top of me and you and your words are just a part of my imagination."

Smiling slightly, he grabbed one of my small hands in his and raised it, placing it over his heart. "Feel this?" he asked me, letting me feel the fast, but strong beating of his heart against my palm. I just nodded almost breathless. "This right here, my heart, it belongs to you one hundred per cent and it's definitely not a dream, every living beat is real. I'm not saying this to try to be corny because I'm not. I'm saying it because it's the truth. I didn't give you my love, my heart; you found it and captured it."

"You're right, that did sound corny," I said, smiling brightly up at him. "But I get what you mean, and I feel the same."

He gave me one of his famous smirks, before kissing me softly on the lips and turning around and fetching his clothes for the day. "We better get ready for _school."_

"Oh yeah," I said. I had almost forgotten. I trotted over to his door and gave him one last look before racing down the hall.

* * *

"Hurry up you three," Maryse called from down stairs. "You're going to be late."

Turning to the sound of her voice, I quickly turned back to the mirror and glance over myself. I had put of my casual skinny jeans and a shirt that clung slightly to my small torso. I had let my hair loose, letting my fiery locks fall wherever they pleased. I examined myself clearly and decided that there was no need for me to be worried about how I looked because there will always be someone that will find fault, even if I made myself as perfect as anyone could get.

I shook my head and picked up my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder and trotted out of my room. Going down the stairs, my eyes first landed on Izzy who was dressed in a light flowery dress that clung to her chest and hips then flowed freely to her knees. She had a jacket on that fitted perfectly, and wore four inch high heels. Her hair and makeup was done perfectly as if she was about to attend someone's wedding.

My eyes then flew past her slim figure to one that was golden and who had a smirk over his angel-like face as he leant on the wall. He looked perfect. He wore black jeans with a loose white top that showed the muscles that lined his tanned arms. His golden locks hung perfectly on his head, and his eyes shone brightly as they landed on me. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he stated, rolling his eyes, his smirk still evident.

"Hey, you can stay. I don't mind going by myself," I said, giving him a small smirk back as I took the finally steps down the stairs.

He picked himself off the wall and walked over to me, grabbing my backpack from me. "But the condition was, if you go I have to go with you and if I didn't go, you couldn't go," he said with a chuckle.

"Izzy's going," I stated glancing over to her as she stood beaming to go.

"But she-" he stated.

"'But she's' what Jace. What were you going to say?" Izzy asked warningly as she took a step towards him.

"Please don't think you're scaring me because quite frankly, you're not," Jace smirked.

Her eyes narrowed as they shot mental daggers at him as she readied to pounce. Knowing what was about to happen, I stepped in-between them and quickly spoke up. "But you've already agreed Jace that you'd go, so there's no backing out now," I stated, looking up at him.

"Only because I can't let anything happen to you," he smirked before leaning down to whisper into my ear so only I could hear. "Oh and you convincing me this morning did wonders. Tomorrow same time?"

I backed up from him, mouth wide open. "You're such a perv!" I smiled as I hit him lightly on the arm as he laughed his way out of the house.

"I really don't want to know what he said," Izzy said making a gag reflex before wrapping her arm around mine and leading me out of the house, saying goodbye to Maryse as she did.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot at school, nothing much had changed since I last had been there which was months beforehand. People still crowded the footpaths speaking to their group of friends as they waited for the school bell to ring, and people walking in and out of the school building hurriedly, afraid they'd miss their first class.

I stepped out of the car the same time as Jace and Izzy, and immediately felt unwanted gazes on me and the new kids. I knew Jace and Izzy would get a lot of attention because when someone who hadn't seen them before first lays their eyes upon both of them their mouths drops as if they were staring at an angel because both are incredibly attractive.

"Are you ready baby?" Jace asked me as he handed me my bag and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I breathed in deeply before looking up at him and giving him what seemed to be a forced smile. "I'm ready," I breathed.

"Let's go!" Izzy beamed as she led the way over to the school entrance with me and Jace following shortly behind. My school wasn't out of the ordinary; it was just an old, brink building that needed a good hose down because if you looked close enough at the walls, you could see grass-looking weeds growing in between the brinks. The school was quite large, which held a few thousand students that rushed through classrooms and hallways hoping not to miss any classes and trying to prevent any major injury from crashing into anyone.

Walking into the school, eyes were glued on us. Eye's seemed to be hungrily staring at Jace and Izzy, but the stares that were aimed at me were filled of jealousy and hatred. I wish I could go back to the old days when I would walk the halls near invisible and only getting noticed when someone wanted to say a nasty comment or push me around; but invisible was near impossible now that I had Jace and Izzy by my side.

"Clary?" Jace's voice shook me out of my endless pit of thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, glancing from the eyes to him.

"Where's the main office? Izzy and I have to go sign in," he asked, looking worriedly down at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah, it's just strange to be back," I said before pointing over where the main office was. "It's down there. I'm going to go to my locker to get my things, but I'll meet you back here."

"But-" he started before I cut him off. "Go," I gave a little chuckle, "I'll be fine."

He seemed to consider it for a moment then squeezed my hand before letting it drop. "We won't be long," he said with a smile before following Izzy to the office.

Turning around, I headed down the hall towards my locker as the eyes continued to stare back. Holding my head as high as my mind would let me, I let my feet rush to my locker so I could get my books and get back to Jace and Izzy. Finally making it to my locker, I opened it. My eyes landed straight on a photograph that made my heart feel like it was dissolving into an endless shell of darkness. I glanced carefully at the photo and scanned my eyes over Jonathan's happy face as he held me close by my shoulders. I can remember that day as if it had only happened yesterday. It was the first day I had arrived in New York and Jonathan seemed so happy to see me, as if he had missed me without even knowing me… I shook my head and ripped the photo in half and threw the remains back into my locker, and grabbed my books. Shutting my locker tightly, I turned quickly around nearly knocking into someone with short brown hair and glasses.

"I heard a little rumour that you were back," Simon's eyes dug into my flesh dangerous as if they were a tattoo gun that wanted to poison me with black ink. Behind him stood the 'it' group of the school: Aline, Kaelie, Gabriel, Raphael and Elliot, staring with expressions of boredom. "I don't know why you did to be honest."

"Well hello to you too Simon. Been such a long time," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as Jace had done in front of me so many times before.

"Yeah, last time I saw you you were in a rubbish bin," he said loudly, so people nearby started to stop and stare with nosy smirks.

"So you're still trying to please the Barbie's?" I said, folding my arms across my books on my chest. Aline and Kaelie seemed to growl behind Simon.

"I don't have to please anyone," he stated with a wide grin.

"Or maybe you do and that's why you have to go so low and throw a rubbish bin over someone," I said sarcastically, pouting a lip at him.

A growl left his mouth before something came across his expression like an idea. Turning around, he scanned the crowd that had formed and said to all to hear. "So how does it feel to know that your father wanted you dead, correction _wants _you dead?" he asked, turning back to me with a smirk.

"Oh, just cherry," I answered back sarcastically. "Gosh you can be such an idiot. Why ask those horrible questions? Is it because of them?" I pointed to the 'it' group. "Because if it is, you're nothing but a sheep…a follower and I regret being anything close to a friend to you."

He seemed to be in shock for a moment and stood completely still, before his eyes narrowed and then stepped dangerously forward causing me to back up into my locker. "Do you know what?" he hissed as he bought both of his hands up and settled them on either side of my head on the locker. "Your father wasn't a monster, not when he only wanted to kill something so ugly, so-"

Before his crushing words could continue, a strong voice spoke up from behind him. "Say one more word and I swear I'll shove my four inch heels up your ass," Izzy growled.

Simon lowered his hands from beside my head and turned carefully around. The 'it' group seemed to just stand there egging him on as his horrible words spilled from his mouth. A sharp intake of breath sounded from Simon as he laid his gaze upon Izzy's beautiful form before he shook off her beauty and let out a laugh. "Seriously, you don't scare me even the tiniest bit," Simon smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she walked around him and stepped next to me. Shortly he turned around as well. "Oh, but you should be scared," Izzy said with a smile widening on her face.

"Of you darl? No, I don't see anything scary, just cuteness," Simon smiled cheekily at her.

"You should be scared of me because if I didn't want to see what was about to come for you, I'd rip your balls off right here and now," she smiled, but her words were threatening. "Oh and I wasn't talking about myself when I said you should be scared."

"Then who did you mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

My eyes seemed to widened as Jace came into vision as he stepped right behind Simon. "Me," he growled.

Simon turned quickly around and stared at Jace in shock. I looked carefully between them and knew straight away Simon would be scared because Jace was obviously much bigger and muscular than him. "If you didn't already guess, but he's Clary's boyfriend," Izzy leant into Simon and said.

"Dude, I didn't mean anything I said," Simon said innocently trying to back away from Jace, but Jace only stepped closer to him.

"So you weren't just about to tell Clary that her father did the right thing trying to kill her?" Jace asked, narrowing his eyes at Simon.

"This is so entertaining," Izzy whispered to me. "Gosh I love school!"

"Yes, but-" Simon said, obviously panicking.

"Simon," Izzy said to him winking. "You should tell Jace about the rubbish bin incident." _So Jace didn't hear the whole conversation_, I thought to myself.

"What rubbish bin incident?" Jace asked dangerous between Simon and Izzy.

"I-I…uh…Clary…" Simon seemed to grow even more scared of the situation that was getting played out in front of him.

Stepping forward, I grabbed Jace's hand and tried to pull him away. "Jace, leave it please," I pleaded with him, wanting to get us out of this situation before something bad happens.

"No Clary, I'd rather like to hear about this rubbish bin," he said without ripping his gaze from Simon.

"You should listen to it gorgeous," Aline's voice spoke up as she moved around me and placed a hand on Jace's bicep. "Don't want anyone getting into trouble, do we?"

My eyes seemed to alight with flames as my sight landed on her hand on his bicep as she stood close to him. "You can't seriously be trying to flirt with him when I his girlfriend is standing right here," I said, raising my voice at her.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face. "I don't see you as a competitor," she stated.

Rolling his eyes, Jace stepped away from her touch and stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach in a protective way; trying to get a point through. "As if I'd choose someone like you over her. Actually scratch that, I wouldn't choose _anyone_ over her," Jace said disgusted, before looking between her and Simon. "But you're free to have rat boy there."

"Come on," I whispered up to him, as I pulled from his hold and grabbed his hand with my free one and pulled him along, Izzy forwarding shortly behind, but not before having her chance at pushing Simon forcefully into the lockers.

Smiling, I led them through the hallway of wide eyed stares. "I thought you were at the office," I said to Jace, watching his expression soften as his eyes hit mine.

"I-uh didn't want to leave you behind knowing something bad could happen," he coughed out.

"You can't protect me all the time," I said softly.

He nodded shortly after and said, "But I can still try."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him as I led them back to the main office. Before stepping inside, Izzy made a squeal of a noise as she whispered to us. "I think we made that Simon guy piss his pants back there. Isn't this fun?"

Jace chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I followed them both into the office, thinking one thing: _what an eventful year it was going to be._

* * *

**How did you like it? Could I have done anything to have made it better?**

**Okay, recently I've realised Jace and Clary haven't had any 'make out sessions' in this story, and what's a romance story without any kissing? So here it is, I finally put some in :P **

**So review please, you have no idea how much it makes me happy hearing your thoughts on my story! So review, and if you're lucky I'll update soon ;)**

**Ex oh ex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you all?**

**I have some exciting news for you all: I have three days left of high school so that means more updates! I will be able to update Be my Saviour and Everlasting Flame every week, and if your lucky Turning point ;)**

**Okay, here's some shout outs/replies to some reviews that I couldn't PM back to! (Sorry if I haven't replied back to your review, I might have missed someone by accident).**

**Guest: Thanks darl! I'm so happy this story is one of the best things you've ever read! You made my day!**

**greygirl2358: Just wait until this chapter, there might be two different sides to Simon ;) Thanks for the review!**

**So this chapter is filled with Izzy. I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's pov**

Since our small encounter with Simon, school seemed to fly by like bliss. Walking from class to class with Jace and Izzy by my side seemed to give me an unknown boost of confidence as if whatever the stares and words that were thrown at me indicated was nothing against the invisible shield of confidence that was held up in front of me.

I had most classes with Jace, but when it had come to Art, he chose to take Music after Izzy repeatedly reminded him how he couldn't even draw a straight line, so Izzy who wasn't quite as bad, decided to take it up on Jace's behalf.

Walking into the Art room, the sun shone through the wide windows that shielded the room for the nasty south-western winds, only letting the warmth of the sun lurk in. Izzy quietly followed behind me as we entered.

"Oh, Clary my dear, you're back," Mrs Brown called from her place at her desk, smiling her warmth filled smile at me as I took another step deeper into the room.

"Hopefully for good," I smiled back at her as I took my usually seat where my back was to the windows that covered the wall, letting the afternoon sun stretch it's heat across my slight back. Izzy silently sat next to me, crouching over her drawing pad that she had pulled from her backpack.

"So do all of us, don't we class?" she spoke out the rest of the class that had filled the remainder of the seats. After a few murmurs, Mrs Brown shook her head of soft, brown ringlets and approached the whiteboard.

"Right then, before we carry on with our portfolios, I would like you all to welcome back Clary and welcome to our class a new student, Isabelle Lightwood," she smiled around the room, before her hazel eyes landed on Izzy. "Isabelle, would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"

Glancing to my side, my eyes narrowed on Izzy who seemed memorized with her empty page, lost in thought that seemed to be causing a crease in her forehead. "Isabelle," I whispered, as I softly tugged on her arm.

Startled, she looked questioning at me. "What?" she asked, before staring around the room at the bored gaze of eyes that bore into her.

"Isabelle, I asked if you'd like to introduce yourself to the class," Mrs Brown repeated with the same gracefulness in her voice as she did moments ago.

"Oh," Isabelle said slowly, as she glanced around the room before clearing her voice. "My name's Isabelle, I'm sixteen and I have three brothers. I was home schooled before coming here, so this all is new to me."

While she spoke, I heard the confident Izzy, but the Izzy I saw was the opposite to confident. Her expression seemed tight as if she was holding something in that dug deep into her thoughts and was eating at her from the inside.

"Oh, well we'll make you feel as welcome as we can," Mrs Brown smiled, before looking between Isabelle and I. "Don't answer this if it's too private, but is Clary now leaving with you and your family?"

Isabelle tilted her head to the side, forcing a smirk to appear on her face. "Yeah, well my brother Jace wouldn't allow her to stay anywhere else. How else would it be possible for their midnight visits to happen?" Isabelle questioned Mrs Brown slightly seriously.

"Izzy!" I growled, before turning to Mrs Brown and the snickers from the other members of the class. "She was joking," I said, seriously.

"I would hope so, Clary," Mrs Brown said, frowning. "People won't think greatly of you if you're sneaking in and out of your friends' brothers room."

I felt my face redden with anger and embarrassment. "Well actually her brother is my boyfriend and what I supposedly do with him is no one's business, but his and mine," I growled, narrowing my eyes at her which caused Mrs Browns expression turned to shook. Taking a deep breath in, I suddenly realised I had yelled at possibly the nicest teacher this school could offer. "Listen, I'm sorry. I just…"

"No it's fine Clary. I was out of line," she said, frowning before turning back to the rest of the class. "Now class, as I said yesterday these portfolios are worth most of your credits for this class so I expect only your best work."

After a few questions were answered, everyone got on with their work and Mrs Brown casually made her way from student to student. Turning my attention back to Izzy, I saw her smirk had faded and the tightness in her face had appeared again.

"What was that back there?" I whispered hastily at her. "Why did you have to say that?"

She shrugged, and carried on staring deeply into her blank page. "She was trying to pry into your business. I wasn't going to let her put her nose somewhere where it's not wanted," she commented.

I shook my head. "It's like I'm talking to Jace," I huffed, before watching her tightened expression once again. "Are you going to tell me what's eating you up?"

She turned to me with a shocked expression on her face as if she hadn't expected me to notice, but that shock soon faded into a soft smile. "Here," she said calmly, passing me a pencil. "We should start."

Accepting the pencil from her, I watched her as she stared back at the blank page before carefully drawing a light image down on it. "You'd tell me if something was wrong? Like we're good enough friends to be able to tell each other stuff, right?" I asked her, suddenly worried that something was seriously wrong and she was too afraid to tell me.

"Of course," she said, smiling up at me, but her smile didn't show happiness only frustration and worriedness.

Art flew passed faster than I would have thought. When the bell ring rapidly through the buildings, my class mates quickly packed up and flew out the room, including Isabelle. I frowned thinking I had must have done something to have Izzy act like this. Packing up my stuff, I raced out of the room in chance of catching up to her.

Pushing passed the groups of students that filled the hallways, I made myself into a clearing and turned sharply around the corner and stopped suddenly in my tracks. My eyes locked with two familiar figures: Isabelle and Simon. They were standing close enough to be able to touch one another, and seemed to be whispering furiously to one another. The way they were looking at each other, gave me the indication that this morning wasn't the first time they had met.

Shaking my head, I turned back around and headed hastily to the car park in a mission to find Jace.

Rushing out of the school building, I soon made my way over to our car and surely enough Jace was there waiting. He was leaning against the driver's side door engulfed in what looked like a letter.

"What are you reading?" I asked, as I approached closer to him. Opening the back door and flinging my backpack in with ease.

"Oh, it's nothing important," he smiled down at me as he folded it up and shoved it into his back pocket. "How was art?"

Frowning, I leant my head against the car. "I think Izzy's been seeing Simon…" I stated, unconfidently.

It was his turn to frown. "What makes you think that? Did she say anything to you?" he asked, confused.

"Well no, it was the way she didn't say anything and then when I asked her about it she acted like nothing was wrong," I complained. "And then…after class I ran into her and Simon. They seemed to be deep in conversation, Izzy seemed angry about something."

"She could have been arguing about how he has been treating you, babe," Jace said, raising his hand and pushing a lock of my hair off my face and behind my ear.

I shook my head. "No, it seems like there's something else…," I admitted, losing my train of thought.

Jace went to open his mouth when a high pitched voice echoed through the car park. "Try not to get killed Clary, you're father's still out there…wait scratch that; actually go look for him. You'll do us all a favour if you did," Aline called out, laughing as her pack of girls followed her sheepishly to her car.

I heard Jace growl, his eyes narrowed at Aline and her pack of friends ready to fire something back at them. "It's okay, Jace," I assured him as I bought my hand up to his face and bought him down to my eye level. "You can't let what she say get to you, I try not to."

He bent down the rest of the way and kissed my forehead. "It's comments like that which makes me want to break my morals and actually hit a girl," he growled.

I intertwined our fingers and swayed them back and forth. "Every school has a Aline, we can't let her get to us," I said, shining a slight smile up at him.

Rolling his eyes, he leant back onto the car, bringing me to his chest. "So change of subject, how about we go out on a date tonight?" he asked, staring down at me with a pearly white smile on his face.

"I'd love to," I smiled up at him. My stomach swarmed with butterflies as I thought about how my first ever date was going to be with Jace. "Where to though?"

"Don't worry, I've already got it all sorted," he smiled.

Pulling slightly back, I gave him a questionable look. "So you were so sure of yourself, you knew I'd accept your date?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

Bending down, he brushed his lips to mind. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a date with someone as sexy as me," he commented cheekily.

"Oh and here comes the cockiness once again," I smirked. Smirking back, he placed his lips against mine once more, but with more pressure this time…

"Urgh, please not in front of me. I'd really like to _not _throw up my lunch especially in the school car park," Izzy commented from behind as, causing us to jolt apart.

Running his hands through his hair, he rolled his eyes at Izzy. "Just get in the car, we've waited long enough for you," he said, before raising his eyebrow questioning at her. "What were you doing anyway?"

Looking at him, her expression was a mixed shock and secrecy. "Oh, I had to go see my English teacher about something," she coughed out, before sliding into the back seat.

I glanced up at Jace to see the same expression that was plastered onto mine, shock and confusion. Shrugging, he opened his door and placed himself inside. "Come on, Clary," he smiled over to me. "We better hurry because we do have a date tonight."

* * *

After arriving home from school, Jace rushed off to get ready, and Izzy left me in a scatter as she raced to her bedroom. It was then that I seriously started wondering if it was something I had done to make her act like this, but I knew that Izzy being who she was would soon speak up about what was on her mind, well I hoped that would be the case. Walking to my room, I made my way into the bathroom and glared at myself in the mirror. 'My first date,' I smiled to myself. Washing my face, I soon applied new makeup that I made bring out the colour in my eyes. Brushing my hair, I loosened the tangles that threaded my red locks together, and spilt my hair in two and laid them on each of my shoulders.

Walking back out to my room, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a white, flawless dress. After pulling it on, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my outcome. Grabbing my drawing pad, I raced down to the porch and placed myself on the porch swing and let the soft breeze push me gently. Glancing around, I smiled at the scenery that surrounded the house. Leafs were scattered on the green grass showcasing the hit of autumn, tree hang loosely in the breeze and the sound of nature echoed. Smiling, I glanced down at my blank page and bought my pencil down to it and started the outline of the tree.

It wasn't soon after that that I heard the front door open and Izzy emerged, placing herself neatly beside me with an unreadable mask on her face. Silence passed by us.

"Clary, I have something to tell you…" Izzy finally spoke up, her voice sounding like a broken jigsaw puzzle.

"What is it?" I asked, placing my stretch pad down and shifting slightly so I could face her.

"I-I know Simon," she said lamely, after seeing my uncertain expression, she added onto her statement. "I knew Simon before today…"

"I sort of guessed that…I saw you with him after school when you rushed from art," I confessed. "How do you know him?"

She glanced over to the leaf scattered grass. "The night when your father dumbed you at the park…It was me and Simon who found you," she admitted, looking uncomfortable with her confession.

"What? Why didn't you tell me any sooner?" I asked, confused.

"Because you were in a critical condition! And of course you wouldn't have remembered anything anyway," she said loudly.

I paused for a moment and nodded, understanding the point she was trying to make. "What were you doing with Simon?"

"I was out on a date with him…but I swear Clary, if I knew what he did to you I wouldn't have gone out with him," she admitted, softening her expression.

I nodded again, thinking of the kind, gentle and funny Simon I had grew to know and love. "Was he like how he was at school?" I asked finally.

She shook her head. "No, that's the weird thing. He seemed like the nicest person in the world. He made me smile and laugh…I didn't even realise he could be like how he is at school." She admitted softly.

"Boys are idiot, right?" I said, with a smile as I tried lightening the mood before thinking about what the old Simon was like. "I guess he just let the social pressure the school put on him get to him…When we were friends, he was the nicest guy."

"Well his loss isn't it?" she smiled back at me. A pause went through us before Izzy spoke up again. "Clary?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I would like your permission to see Simon again," she confessed.

"Why? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him now?" I asked, confusion hitting down hard.

She shook her head. "I want to see who the true Simon is…when I was with him that night he didn't treat me like a piece of meat like other guys do…" she admitted.

Glancing down at my hands, I knew the right thing to do. Smiling back up at her, I replied, "You know you don't need my permission. It's your choice, but if you really need my blessing for it, you have it."

"Thank you," she smiled at me, moving closer to me to embrace me in a hug.

Hearing a car door close, we looked up to Jace approaching in dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. "Are you ready?" Jace asked, smiling as he approached me and Izzy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled as I stood and flatted down my light dress. I glanced quickly over my white dress and decided that I looked fine for whatever Jace had in store for me. The dress hugged my chest tightly but stopped at the waist as it flowed freely to just above my knees. Being such a plain colour, it bought the colour of my hair forward which I knew Jace would love because he has mentioned multiply of times now how he loves the fact that my hair is like no others.

Taking one last step towards me, he encircled me into his arms holding my waist steadily as he leant his forehead against mine. "You take my breath away Clary. You look beautiful," he breathed out.

Taking my forehead off his, I tilted my head to the side giving him a cheeky grin as I did. "And here I thought that you always think I'm beautiful," I pointed out, my grin widening even more.

He chuckled while shaking his head. "You're always beautiful to me no matter what, Clary. Dress or no dress," he smirked.

"Gross," I laughed, slapping him lightly on his arm.

"Such a romantic guy, aren't you Jace," Izzy commented sarcastically.

"I am, actually," he smirked at Izzy before looking back at me. "But seriously, you are beautiful."

"Thank you," I breathed. Smiling at me, he took hold of my hand and led me to his car. Opening my door for me, I slid inside. "Such a gentleman, Jace," I grinned at him.

"As always, my lady," he smirked before closing my door and racing over to his. Once he was in, he turned to me with a wide grin and handed me what seemed to be a blind fold.

"Really, a blindfold?" I commented, with a grin.

"Just put it on or the surprise won't be as good smartass," Jace smiled as he back the car out of the driveway. Doing what he said, I tried the blindfold around my head in a tight bow. The drive didn't seem that long because of the laughing and talking that had erupted from me and Jace, but Jace had assured me it was going to be a good twenty minute drive.

As the car finally stopped, I heard Jace hop out of the car and walk around to my side, opening it for me. Grabbing hold of my hand, I slid out of the car into his embrace. "Are you ready?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded, feeling Jaces' hands grab hold of my waist he pushed me softly forward. I was shocked that I wasn't in a panic about the possibility of walking into things, but knowing Jace was holding onto me made that panic wash away. Walking on, I smelt the familiar scent of pine trees; 'we must be around a lot of trees,' I thought to myself.

Lifting me up, he placed me onto a hard surface then gently placed me back onto the ground; 'a fallen tree,' I guessed.

"We're here," he whispered into my ear as he stopped me, slowly unfolding my blindfold. I kept my eyes closed, wanting the feeling of him holding me and the surprise that awaits me to stay with me for a moment longer. "Open your eyes, Clary," he whispered softly, his warm breathe tingling the skin on my neck.

Opening my eyes, they widened at the site that stood before us and the only thing I could do was gasp.

* * *

**How was it? Did you all like it? **

**Simon might actually be a nice guy :o**

**Review and tell me what you think :) Oh and if you get in fast, you can give your opinion whether I should update this again this weekend or whether I should update Everlasting Flame. Either way, I'll update next week after school finishes for me :)**

**Ex oh ex**


End file.
